Welcome Home
by Blood Fighter
Summary: Alexis and Starscream have been seeing each other for a long time and have been hiding their relationship too. What happens when they're caught? Will they be left alone or will they be forced apart?


Welcome Home

I was just walking past the rec room when I heard Hot Shot talking to someone.  
"Smokescreen, he doesn't deserve to be here. That fragging glitch killed so many of our friends and comrades. I mean it's just not-," he tried to say but I cut him off.  
"Do you wanna fucking finish that sentence," I snarled.  
Hot Shot gulped and said, "Nah I think I'm good actually..."  
"Great!" I walked out and went outside where a certain red and white Seeker was sitting on a very large rock.  
"Hey Star, are you ok," I asked  
"Huh? Yeah I'm fine," he said. "Since when did you start calling me 'Star?'"  
"I guess since now. I like calling ya 'Star'," I said with a smile.  
"So I'm guessing Hot Shot was still talking about me?"  
"Yeah but I set him straight. He knows not to piss off someone who has better aim than him especially one who can shoot someone from a mile away with a sniper rifle," I say with a smirk.  
"I didn't know you could shoot a weapon..."  
"Yeah learned how to in basic. It was natural for me to follow my family's tradition," I said.  
"You're a soldier?"  
"Yeah don't you remember? I work for the Talons!"  
Starscream smirked, "Let's take a flight."  
He picked me up and transformed around me until I was sitting in his cockpit. He then took off. We flew for a good ten minutes before a mountain came into view. Then the side of the mountain opened up and Starscream went inside and landed. He opened the cockpit and I climbed out.  
"Wow! What is this place," I asked in awe.  
"This is what I like to call my hideout. When things got bad at the Lunar base I would come here to get away. Hell I didn't even use the warp gate," he said.  
I walked around looking at the things he was working on and building. It was amazing at how well hidden this place was.  
"Hey Alex come here for a minute," Starscream said from where he was sitting on the berth.  
I walked over and he picked me up and set me on the berth beside him. He lay down beside me and activated his holoform right beside me.  
"You know you're perfect right," he asked as his arms came around my body, pulling me tightly to him.  
"And you're perfect to me," I said to him with a loving smile on my face. I turned around in his arms and kissed his lips passionately. Pulling away I whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too Alex," he said as he sat us down on the berth. "So about you being a soldier. I'm worried about that. You know having to worry about you going out onto the battlefield and risk your life. I don't want to lose you, Alex," he said sadly.  
I sighed, "I know love, but there is something that could help both of us in this situation. Star turn off your holoform."  
He did as told and sat up. I moved a little bit further down thee berth and sat on the edge. I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard on transforming my human body into a Cybertronian body. I onlined my emerald optics and looked at Starscream who was looking extremely shocked.  
"Alex...you look beautiful," He said lovingly while looking over my blue and purple form.  
"Thank you my sweet Star," I said as I moved to straddle his lap.  
"Alex thank you for sticking up for me. It means a lot to me," he kissed me passionately.  
I was just about to start trailing my hands over his wings when the computer beeped and Optimus' face came up on screen.  
"Shit..." I whispered as I scrambled off of Starscreams' lap. "Hey Optimus…"  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but the Decepticons have been spotted in the area and I want you to back at base especially you, Alexis. If Megatron found out you're the SIC of the Talons there's no telling what he would do," Optimus said.  
"We'll be right there sir," Starscream said. "And Optimus I will do anything to protect Alex including give my life for her."  
Optimus nodded then the screen went black. Starscream got up and held his out to me and I gladly took it. He pulled me to my feet and we walked over to the warp pad. Starscream locked up the doors and plugged the coordinates to the Autobot base.  
"Star when we get back...what if Optimus doesn't want us to be together," I ask in worry.  
"Then we leave sweetspark. I already pulled some strings with my sister and she has a place set up for us on Omega. She knows that Optimus may have a problem with this," he said as we began to warp back to base.  
When we arrived at base Optimus was waiting for us. He motioned for us to follow him and we did all the way to...oh fuck we're in trouble. Ha who knew you'd be in shit for loving someone? Once we were inside his office we all sat down.  
"I hate to do this but you to can't see each other, and I've known for a long while about the two of you. Alexis I'm gonna have to ask you to go back to Omega," Prime said sternly.  
"That's fine, Sir. Just let me notify Storm Hawk," I said knowing full well that Starscream was gonna leave with me.  
"No need, she already knows," he informed me.  
"Good then she knows that her brother will be coming with me," I said as I got up. Prime just looked shocked.  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but I'm gonna have to leave the Autobots'. For Alex's safety," Starscream said and got up as well. We both walked out and went to the exit of the base and took off into the skies.  
"Well that went over quite well actually. Not much of a fight," I said.  
"Let's just get to Omega. We have a long ways to go," Starscream said.  
We made to the mass relay with an hour and were at Omega three hours after that. And Storm Hawk was there to greet us.  
"Welcome back to Omega Night Storm. Starscream I hope to Primus that you've taking great care of my SIC," she asked.  
"Yes indeed I have little sister," He said as he gave her a hug and she hugged him back.  
"Good. So, welcome home!"

August 28, 2014


End file.
